Estar en Tus Sueños
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: – ya dije que no voy a permitir que tu Ginevra Weasley duermas con Harry- una mirada iracunda se templo en sus ojos /Ron tu dormiras con mione/ -¿Así? acaso quieren que la oiga decir en sus sueños, "oh si Vicky yo también te amo"- /ne eso no pasara/
1. sueño o pesadilla

-¡Ron, ron, ron!-

-Hermaione, despierta Hermaione- decía una chica pelirroja agitando con un poco de fuerza a la chica envuelta en sabanas que no paraba de gritar –Hermaione, ¡despierta!

Respiro velozmente por la boca al no conseguir tal fuerza por la nariz, cubierta de sudor y con una mirada de terror, se despertó casi al punto del sollozo

-El está bien Hermaione, esta a unas habitaciones, te lo juro-

-No, no es cierto; me estas mintiendo, yo, yo, yo… tengo que verlo- aun en estado de shock, se levanto a paso veloz descubriéndose de las sabanas y a punto de correr sintió la mano de Ginny detenerle

-Hermaione, es de noche todos están durmiendo- al ver que ella no desistiría al igual que las noches anteriores en las que tampoco se rindió hasta verlo. Ginny se doblego; una vez más -Te acompañare; pero vamos en silencio- ella jalo de la mano de la chica y camino despacio como con desconfianza de que la chica ahí le mintiera de que su hermano este ahí; caminaron por el pasillo pasando unas cuantas habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la que parecía ser del susodicho, se asomaron y lo vio ahí tendido en aquella cama – lo vez ahí está mi hermano -

-No, no, ¡NO!, no me trates de engañar, el, el, el… no respira- y sin pensarlo un segundo mas, se adentro hasta posarse a lado de la cama del pelirrojo que tenia una de sus piernas al aire, al ver la tranquilidad que lo embargaba; su preocupación aumento al ver su nulo movimiento, se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Otra vez- un chico castaño recién despertado, pero aparentemente a la espera de que esta situación pasara, hablo

-Si otra vez Harry, ya no se qué hacer para calmarla cuando despierta- Ginny se sentó con Harry en la cama mientras el acomodaba un mechón inexistente en su cara

-Ya pensare en algo- le dijo el joven mientras le sonreía cansada, la castaña en la cama de al lado tocaba con sumo cuidado el pecho del joven y al ver que su mano subía y bajaba conforme a la respiración del joven se paró de golpe de la cama y empezó a sollozar ligeramente saliendo al fin de su estado de estupefacción

-Ah, ah, yo… yo… yo lo sien…to- dijo ya entre lagrimas ahogadas –yo… solo quería…- empezó a entrecerrar los ojos contra su voluntad, en cuestión de segundos la inconsciencia nublo su visión, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y de pronto… sin previo aviso cayó al suelo

-Oh por dios, Harry- dijo levemente atemorizada

-Ten calma Ginny- suspiro cansado –ya yo la llevo a su habitación- el joven de anteojos cargo a la castaña entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado de no despertar al pelirrojo que aun yacía dormido en su cama, sin estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en esa misma habitación de hace ya alguna noches

Los primeros rayos del sol volvieron a inundar aquella habitación como cada una de las tantas mañanas en que Ginny y Harry cerca de mismas horas iban a colarse de nuevo en la habitación de las chicas para que Harry depositara en su cama correspondiente a Hermaione, mientras ellos se sentaban uno a lado de otro para suspirar de cansancio, se dejaron recostar en la cama tan cerca uno del otro como para poder aspirar su aroma, pero tan llenos de cansancio que solo se limitaron a unir sus meñiques en acto de complicidad y de amor; por que no podían besarse sus labios por que Hermaione les podía ver y aunque ella sospechara no podían exponerse hasta que la última batalla fuera librada y pudieran preparar a ron para lo que ambos sentían

Iban varias noches desde aquella en que Hermaione se levantara a plena madrugada ahogada en dolor e histeria para saber si Ronald estaba bien, varias noches en las que dolorosas pesadillas le desgarraban haciéndole pensar que algo malo estaba pasando y a tal punto de sus pesadillas le llevaban a creer al despertarse que hasta Ginny era su enemiga y que estaba envuelta en algo turbio para lastimar a ron; a tal punto llegaba su paranoia porque alguien hubiese lastimado a ron que tenían que comprobar que él seguía estando bien, que él seguía estando vivo y ese peso de tanta adrenalina mal diluida en histeria hacían que segundos después de comprobar que ron estaba bien ella perdiera la noción

La mañana llego como todos los días y como las últimas tantas noches, tres personas no alcanzaban a descansar lo suficiente como para fingir que realmente habían descansado; por que como las últimas tantas noches, apenas se recostaban después de dejar a Hermaione en su cama, la señora Weasley entraba en sus respectivas habitaciones para despertarlos

-Por que se han desvelado tanto ¿eh?, bueno Harry debe estar preocupado por lo que se avecina y por eso no duerme, pero seguro tu y Ginny – al encontrarse ya en el comedor, Ronald, la causa de los constantes desvelos de los tres a su lado había hecho un comentario lleno de curiosidad con un toque de mordacidad- ustedes se la pasan hablando de chicos

-Ron, no me desvelo por gusto, y menos por chicos-

Se lo pensó, encontró las palabras que sabia le harían mella, pero necesitaba escupirlas, porque cada vez que pensaba en Hermaione con otra persona, algo en él se removía que lo hacía ser mordaz y lastimero con ella -No mientas, seguro te desvelas pensando en ese, mientras yo y Harry solo pensamos en el bienestar del mundo mágico- algo en su mente y voz cambio de ser un comentario casual haciéndose un comentario recriminatorio

-Claro Ronald seguro no duermo por pensar en cómo estará krum- le dijo dolida

-Si claro ¿verdad? Por el estas así- dijo el tomando el sarcasmo de la castaña enserio

-No sabes lo que dices ron- trato de dejar por la paz la pelea aquella sin sentido

-Ahora si soy ron ¿no?- sarcasmo - Y no me digas aquel idiota es Vicky- dijo con mas sarcasmo y enfado

-¡No le hables así ron!-el chico de lentes dijo terminante y enojado ya que tanto él como Ginny sabían que Hermaione no estaba así por nadie que no fuera el pelirrojo

-Tu porque la defiendes, a ya veo, también estas del lado de Vicky ¿no?- se dio media vuelta y se fue enfurruñado con krum, con Hermaione, con todos; no sabía porque pero en ese justo momento Víctor krum era el blanco para todos sus insultos, sus deseos de matar y de todo lo malo que le pudiesen pasar a una persona

-Ginny ya sé que vamos hacer- le dijo después de asegurarse de que Hermaione también se había ido

-Que se te ocurre Harry- volteo a ver a todos lados antes de abrazarse al cuello de su novio a escondidas

-Nada del otro mundo, solo que ron debe hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas o ¿no?- e hizo una mirada que logro sacarle una sonrisa a su niña

-Harry no entiendo a que te refieres pero sé que será una buena idea- ella se abrazo aun mas a él, pero tan rápido como formaron el abrazo lo deshicieron ya que saben, aun había muchos Weasley merodeando


	2. ¿cambiamos?

La tarde había pasado sin cambio alguno, porque ni ron intento hablar con Hermaione ni ella con él; ya cuando el cansancio la domino, opto por dormirse un par de horas en la tarde al igual que Harry y Ginny lo que dejaba a ron jugando con los gemelos Weasley. Ya cuando mas entrada la noche Ginny se reunió con los muchachos en su habitación, mientras Hermaione descansaba leyendo un libro en la habitación que se había vuelto de ambas

-A no, no dejare que te quedes en la misma habitación que mi hermana eso si que no- en los últimos quince minutos que Ginny llevaba ahí y otros cinco desde que le habían planteado la idea a ron de que ellos dos; Ginny y el cambiaran solo por esta noche de habitación. El llevaba repitiendo justo la misma frase – ya dije que no voy a permitir que tu Ginevra Weasley duermas con Harry- una mirada iracunda se templo en sus ojos

-Porque no ron, necesito que tú te quedes en la mía a lado de Hermaione y eso no le molesta a Harry y no me digas así- lo que él no sabía es que su hermana también podía posar la misma mirada iracunda en sus ojos

-No tendría por qué molestarse o si-dijo ron volviendo su mirada a los ojos de Harry y los celos se volvieron a impregnar en su voz

-No ron, claro que no- el sonrió

-¡Oh no! ron o sea que si está bien que duermas con Hermaione, en camas separadas- acentuó la palabra "separadas"- pero yo no puedo con Harry-

Harry jalo un poco lejos a ron para poder hablar sin que Ginny les escuchara –de verdad si tu hermana dice que necesita que te quedes en su cuarto, es por algo. O acaso te molesta estar cerca de Hermaione-

-No claro que no, estar junto a Merlín no es el problema- lo mencionaba mientras un color carmesí trataba de no aparecer en sus mejillas

-Entonces cual es el problema-

-El problema es que por si no recuerdas- puso de lado una de sus manos para susurrar –le gustas a Ginny- sus palabras hicieron que Harry se sonrojara y debido a la inocencia de ron el solo le pregunto si sentía mal

-No ron estoy bien, te prometo que aquí todo estará bien; solo dormiremos igual que tu- ahora fue ron el que se sonrojo aunque ni el mismo sabia porque. No dijeron más hasta que se fueron a lado de Ginny para que ella volviera a formar parte de la plática

-Está bien iré a donde Merlín para decirle-

-¡NOO!- gritaron ambos al unisonó-

-Porque no-

-Porque se trata de que estés ahí sin que ella lo sepa-

-¿Así? acaso quieren que la oiga decir en sus sueños, "oh si Vicky yo también te amo"- En las últimas horas se le había hecho ya algo natural sentir cierto sentimiento que le hacía odiar a krum

-Yo no puedo lidiar con él, te lo dejo Harry en cuanto ella se duerma yo vengo para acá para que ese trol se vaya a mi lugar- se dio la vuelta no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry dándoles las buenas noches y enseñarle la lengua a su hermano y repitiéndole que era un trol insensible para después salirse de su habitación

-Desde cuando se despiden así-un brillo de aquel sentimiento que sentía hacia krum se estaba volviendo hacia Harry, pero claro solo una minúscula muy minúscula parte

-So…solo fue u…na despedida-

-¿Te trabaste Harry?- y haciéndose uso de toda su ingenuidad dijo -¿acaso tienes frio?

Harry solo pensó que de verdad cuando le fuera a decir necesitaba preparar el terreno siendo muy explicito ya que él no sabía ver señales y eso lo había comprobado ya con su relación si así se le podía llamar a lo que pretendía tener con Hermaione


	3. Mi nombre de tu Voz

La noche llego sin ningún afán de detenerse, en la habitación de las jóvenes magas una ya había empezado su labor de dormitar, al notar esto su amiga espero unos minutos para asegurarse de que la joven ya se estuviera siendo arrullada por el sueño; al confirmar esto salió a paso sigiloso; no sin antes de adentrarse en la habitación de los chicos acomodar su cabello y retocar un poco el brillo en sus labios

-trol insensible es tu turno de irte y entra despacio que Mione ya está dormida- le dijo la pelirroja a su hermano, apenas entro en la habitación de los chicos

-Desde cuando tanto familiarísimo con ella-

-La familiaridad es porque sospecho que ella será mi cuñada algún día, claro eso pasara si "alguien" no deja de ser tan estúpido- hablo tratando de reñirle algo con la mirada, que él no notaba

-A que te refieres con eso de "mi cuñada", quien anda tras de ella, George o Fred- su mirada se empezó volver acusadora y su corazón empezaba a dar a mil por hora no sabía si por coraje, celos o cual era maldito sentimiento que provocaba tal aceleramiento en el corazón -Espera un momento eso que traes en la boca es labial- en su cara se coloreo del más fuerte gesto de incredulidad y desconfianza; todavía cubierto de esa seña acusadora

-No claro que no es labial- decía tan rápido como pasaba por sus labios su antebrazo para borrar todo rastro de su brillo mientras al mismo tiempo su rostro se pintaba del mismo color que su cabello

-A no ya sabía yo que esto no era buena idea, regresa tu habitación Ginevra Weasley, en este preciso momento- Ginny solo corrió a la cama de su hermano y tomo una sabana y una almohada y se la aventó en la cara – ¿Qué? ¿Esto qué?- dijo al recibir en la cara lo que su hermana le había aventado

-Mira Ronald trol Weasley aquí no ha pasado, ni pasara nada y menos se te necesita, así que vete con Mione que tal vez ella si te necesita- acto seguido le empujo fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta frente a su cara

-Ah sí verdad a ella si hasta con cariño le hablas pero yo que soy tu hermano me hablas con desagrado- dijo ya solo hablando frente a la puerta que le fue cerrada, sin tener más opción que dirigirse a la habitación de la castaña así lo hizo, al entrar lo hizo tal como le dijo su hermana; con sigilo.

Llevaba todo lo que iba de la tarde tratando de descubrir cuál era la razón por la cual Harry y Ginny deseaban que él se quedase en la misma habitación que Hermaione, el sabia que ahí había gato encerrado pero a pesar de estar toda la tarde en eso no había logrado si quiera un pequeño indicio del por qué ocultarle a Hermaione que el llegaría a su habitación al anochecer; pero no logro nada, así que allí estaba parado justo al lado de la puerta, cerró la puerta tras de sí, escucho gemir ligeramente a Hermaione lo que causo que se sobresaltara pensando que había sido descubierto, se volteo poco a poco para tratar de comprobar si la joven se había despertado de su sueño pero lo único que encontró al voltear fue a lo que para sus ojos fue una hermosa chica con su pelo desordenado alrededor de toda la almohada, con la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto, en la cara de la joven, el creyó ver la insinuación de que los ángeles realmente a veces bajaban del cielo, se acerco a ella con la única intención de cubrir su cuerpo completo pero al tenerla tan cerca del, a su cabeza la invadió aquel recuerdo en el que le decía a Harry que Hermaione tenía una linda piel, al verla tan de cerca noto que no solo tenía una linda piel sino que también unos ojos tan expresivos como bellos cubiertos por pestañas rizadas, noto también que los labios de Hermaione no solo eran de un ligero carmín natural si no que también eran curiosamente apetecibles y eso de curiosamente era porque si llevaban el orden natural, a él cómo su amigo no debían resultarles apetecibles los labios de su amiga, ¿Por qué a Harry no le pasaba lo mismo que al? O ¿si le pasaba? Otra vez ese sentimiento que llevaba días tratando de averiguar que era, le invadió al solo pensar que a Harry se le pudieran hacer apetecibles los labios de la joven que dormía plácidamente; al notar que estos pensamientos le volvían a invadir decidió que ya era hora de dormir así que solo tapo a la joven dama adecuadamente y se retiro a acostarse en la cama de Ginny poniendo su almohada y manta que Ginny anteriormente le había arrojado.

Estando ahí recostado sin poder dormir, trato de averiguar que eran todos estos sentimientos que desde ya hace algún tiempo le venían torturando; claro ya había llegado a una conclusión pero pfff! Como iba él, a estar enamorado de Hermaione, por favor ella era linda eso sí, también es la persona que mejor le trataba y le apoyaba, y pues si claro tampoco le gustaba mucho, bueno a decir verdad no le gustaba absolutamente nada que ni krum, ni el tonto ese con el que competía en quiditch ni ningún otro tratara de acercarse a Hermaione para conquistarle, pero por favor ella es su amiga; para evadir esa teoría empezó a pensar en que no solo él se comportaba así; si no que hasta este lapso de reflexión notaba que Harry se comportaba igual, a Harry le molestaban muchos los ex novios de Ginny, constantemente decía que Ginny es muy linda y últimamente se tenían un trato bastante sospechoso cuando se les encontraba a solas; por su mente cruzo una frase "claro como fui tan tonto" se levanto de la cama con un frenesí desatado, claro por eso querían estar solos ¿no?, su mente se lleno de cavilaciones cubiertas de furia, poso su mano en el picaporte decidido a reclamarles

-Ron, ¡NO!- este reciente grito de Hermaione le detuvo

-A no claro, que les reclamare- dijo viendo a la puerta, su mente trabajo con un poco mas de rapidez y le hizo preguntarse en como Hermaione le detenía de ir a estrangular a Ginny y Harry si todas sus deducciones las había hecho en su mente ella no le pudo haber oído, se volteo cauteloso a verla pero ella seguía tan plácidamente dormida como hace un rato pero ahora con un ligero ceño fruncido; ¿entonces le estaba soñando? ¿El estaba en sus sueños? Una ligera satisfacción nublo su mente

-Ron no por favor- inhalo con fiereza –tu no- seguía diciendo con dolor en la voz mientras su mano se abría en el aire, la satisfacción que segundos antes le cubrió ahora se volvía preocupación al detectar aquel dolor en su voz

-Hermaione ¿Estas bien?- se acerco a paso lento hasta llegar al pie de la cama de la joven, noto que ella seguía dormida lo que significaba que si estaba soñando con el

-¡Ron, ron, ron!- cada vez su pecho subía y bajaba a más velocidad, su cara se llenaba de expresiones de dolor, el se sentó en la orilla de su cama para revisar que de verdad ella seguía dormida y al comprobarlo estuvo por intentar despertarla pero ella volvió a gemir –-Ron, yo… vuelve- al terminar de hablar en sueños un lagrima se desbordo de sus ojos e hizo que el corazón de ron se quebrara, es que como podía ella creer o soñar si quiera que él la abandonaría; eso sería una locura por completo no solo porque si lo hiciese su vida se acabaría si no que tampoco sabría vivir sin ella y eso no era hipotético, de verdad no sabría como vivir sin sus reprendas ni sin nada que fuera de ella, acaricio la mejilla de la joven por donde aquella lagrima solitaria paso, limpio desde donde termino la lagrima hasta la cuenca de su ojo que fue por donde empezó

-mmm, ron- ella despertó de su sueño debido a un aroma conocido y también por qué sintió el roce de una piel de textura varonil, entreabrió sus ojos y vio a la razón de sus sueños vueltos pesadilla, su respiración se acelero de manera desmedida y se arrojo sobre el sollozando sin control – estas aquí ron, volviste- se separo de él viéndolo con miedo, empezó a con sus manos tocar el cuerpo de aquel chico a lo que él solo se sonrojo al tener las manos de Hermaione examinándole

-Nunca me fui Hermaione, estabas hablando en sueños- el rostro de la joven brillo en toda la habitación por el color rojo intenso que la invadió, porque ella perfectamente sabia que soñaba con él, que en sus diferentes sueños le pedía que no la abandonara porque lo amaba con locura desmedida, que en otros tantos soñaba que el sufría, esas eran las peores noches porque esas eran en las que toda la adrenalina le corría en las venas y no podía parar hasta asegurarse de que ron estuviera bien, que estuviera vivo – que bien te sienta el rojo- dijo el al ver en todo su esplendor un color rojizo, se acerco a ella un poco mas limpiando otra lagrimita que ni Hermaione se entero de cuando se escapo

-Ron- empezó a sollozar ligera – ¿que es lo que decía?- trato de calmar su ansiedad, porque ¿Cómo preocuparse? si al dueño de sus preocupaciones lo tenía frente a ella con un rostro de preocupación

-Nada importante, pero ¿estas bien?-

-Claro ron solo fue un mal sueño- su voz se oyó amortiguada por sus antiguos sollozos

-¿Segura?-

-Claro ron, graci… espera un momento, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- de amortiguada paso a sorprendida

-Ahh, ahh- En su mente se marcaron las palabras de Harry al decir que Hermaione no podía enterarse de que él se quedaría a su lado por esta noche -ahhh yo, pues pasaba por aquí y escuche que alguien hablaba y ya sabes la curiosidad, me gano y me asome

La castaña sonrió ya que ella sabía perfectamente detectar cuando ron mentía y bueno sus balbuceos no le ayudaban mucho – ok si solo pasabas por aquí- un bostezo se escapo de su boca involuntariamente –mm lo siento, donde esta Ginny-

-Mmm creo que fue por leche- pero ya descansa que se ve que no haz descansado bien y el sueño te esta venciendo

-Claro ron solo cierra por favor la puerta al salir- estando aun uno frente al otro ron se sintió desconcertado al ver como Hermaione se le acercaba muy peligrosamente y sin ademan de detenerse; cual fue su sorpresa al sentirse besado en la mejilla por su amiga para poco después darle las buenas noches, como poco peor que un desorientado salió a tientas de la habitación cerrando; como dijo la chica, la puerta tras de él.

Se recargo en la puerta y dejo que el peso le ganase para dejarse caer hasta el inicio de la puerta, aun sin notarlo tenía su mano prácticamente pegada a la mejilla que le había sido besada ¿pero como lograba desconcertarlo así con un simple beso y por demás un beso inocente? No lo sabía y tampoco pensaba averiguarlo, porque temía que la respuesta fuera aquella que el intentaba evadir

Llevaba ya más de cuarenta minutos aun sentado bajo la puerta con los ojos a medio cerrar y el sueño tratando de vencerle, pero para esta hora ella ya debía de haberse vuelto dormir, así que se metió dentro de la habitación de nueva cuenta, la observo dormir nuevamente tranquila camino hasta donde ella y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos los cuales descanso en la cama de ella, porque si ella volvía o no volvía a sentir desesperación en sus sueños él estaría ahí para abrazarle, auxiliándole de aquello que le hacía temer aunque fuese de un sueño el sentía la necesidad de protegerle como siempre; pero desde hace unos días en adelante ese sentimiento se había vuelto enloquecedor e insoportable, ya no podía pasar los suficientes minutos sin verla como para estar tranquilo; hasta dormido soñaba que estaba con ella solo que el corría con más suerte que ella, ya que el no hablaba en sueños o al menos eso cree

-Mmm, mcm mío… ron- se volvía a quejar, el en ningún momento concilio el sueño por completo; para no perderse ni un solo momento como este en el que ella solo susurraba en ligeros gemidos de aquejo su nombre

-Claro Mione; soy tuyo- se sorprendió ante la inminente realidad que encerraron sus palabras; ya que si bien el no estaba seguro de lo que era exactamente lo que ella le hacía sentir, de algo si estaba seguro: no concebía la vida sin pertenecerle y la idea de que ella en el fondo de sus pensamientos se sintiera del, el acogería con agrado desmedido el aceptar la pertenencia de su ser

Las tres y media de la madrugada era la hora justa que marcaba aquel reloj en la pared de la habitación y hasta este momento llevaba tres veces que Mione casi se despertaba pero encontraba algo tranquilizador en la manera que ron tenia de acariciarle el pelo, la mejilla y esas pequeñas veces en las que sin poder contenerse pasaba sus dedos casi contorneando sus labios

-¡ ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! !- de un solo salto se levanto del suelo en donde permanecía para cuidarle aunque al levantarse cayó de espaldas de lleno en el suelo

-Ron estas bien- ella se aventó al suelo abalanzándose sobre el joven inconscientemente, abrazándose férreamente a su cuello respirando de manera acelerada e incontrolable

-Si Mione estoy bien- de manera firme puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, tratando de sentarse; tomo un poco más fuerte de la cintura a la chica para alzarla ligeramente y ponerla en sus piernas y ella como si no lo hubiese notado solo se acomodo en las piernas de su amado poniendo su rostro en su pecho sollozando

-Ron ya no puedo, por favor no te vayas-

-Nunca Mione- acariciaba nuevamente su cabello suspirando –Nunca me alejare de ti-

-Quédate aquí, conmigo-

-Estarías mas cómoda en tu cama- ella le miro alarmada por la sugerencia de separarse -lo prometo- y le sonrió solo para ella

-Pero no quiero que te vayas-

-Te juro que no me iré- así paso su brazo por debajo de las piernas de la dama –que es lo que haces ron- le menciono al sentir el otro brazo del joven pasarse por debajo de su espalda para segundos después sentirse elevada –¡Ron! No bájame-

-Claro te bajare en cuanto estés en tu cama, cómoda y segura- ella al sentir como empezaba a caminar se aferro aun con mas fuerzas al cuello del peli rojo, olio su aroma tan intacta y embriagante como la recordaba de aquellas veces que se encontró entre sus brazos por dolor, miedo, lagrimas o cualquiera que fuese la escusa para sentirse cerca de su amado; así de un segundo a otro se sintió fuera de los fuertes brazos de ron para encontrarse en una mullida área a la que reconocía como su cama, entre la escasa luz de la luna y la nula luz de la casa; ella no alcanzaba a ver donde se encontraba ahora el chico de las pecas

Aunque ella no lo viese; el estaba recargado en la puerta de la salida de la habitación admirando como es que la incondicional Hermaione Granger le buscaba con la mirada; ahora entendía por qué se desvelaba, entendía por qué Ginny le había pedido tomara su lugar esta noche a lado de Hermaione, comprendía el por qué la molestia de Harry al no permitirle que le acusara de que se pasaba la noche pensando en chicos, si desde que llevaba en el cuarto de las chicas el único nombre que había salido de aquellos labios carmín era el suyo, ni el de Harry, ni Ginny ni el de nadie más y eso le llenaba el alma haciéndole sentir cosas que el aseguraba ya había sentido pero noto su gran error al ver por segunda vez a Hermaione de la manera más detenida, nunca creyó que pudiera sentir esa palpitación en su pecho queriéndosele salir, el sonrojo que le provocaba ser mirado por esos ojos marrones, ni los celos que se desataban dentro de su ser al sentir amenazada la relación que tenia con Mione, por alguien mas

-¡Ron! Prometiste que no te irías- otra vez desde su interior brotaban los indicios de un nuevo sollozo

-Aquí estoy- dijo llegando a sentarse al pie de la cama donde ella se encontraba

-No te vas a ir ¿verdad?- el acaricio su mejilla y ella con ahincó apretó la mano del joven contra su cara –quédate ron porque si te vas yo, yo, yo- él, la empezó a hacer a un lado de la cama haciendo así que se orillara, se metió bajo las sabanas que el mismo había puesto para cubrir el cuerpo de la joven – ¿Qué, que haces?-

-Pues dijiste que no querías que me fuera y yo para ser sincero tampoco quiero irme lejos de donde estés tu, además de que el suelo no es el mejor lugar para dormir-

-A que te refieres- algo en su pecho identificado como corazón se estaba sobresaltando haciendo también nuevamente subir el color rojo a sus mejillas

-¿Ya te dije que te sienta bien el rojo?- ella sonrió, el se había acomodado en la cama cerrando sus manos sobre su pecho boca arriba

-Creo que tal vez lo había escuchado- volvió a sonreír, separo los brazos de ron para meterse entre ellos; apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el desenfrenado latir del corazón del pelirrojo, el; atónito por la acción de la dama solo pudo posar su brazo alrededor de la espalda de la joven hasta hacerla descansar en su hombro, ella a su vez rodeo el cuerpo del joven con su delicado brazo

-Espera ron; ¿y Ginny?- Hermaione estuvo a punto de levantarse por el sobresalto que esa pregunta le genero, pero el brazo del joven le retuvo en su cuerpo

-Creo que aun esta por la leche- el sintió la alarma de la chica –confía en mi, todo estará bien- con un suspiro profundo saliendo de su pecho le murmuro a su amado "siempre" haciendo alusión a que confiaba en el

Así; con el aroma del chico de las pecas entrando libremente en sus pulmones pudo dormir tranquilamente durante toda la noche, ya que cuando una pesadilla intentaba hacerle frente, el aroma que suspiraba le recordaba a su subconsciente que él estaba ahí; y que no se pensaba ir

Esa noche entre sus brazos lo que ella noche soñó solo la hizo sonreír, solo eso y nada más, para el joven esa noche solo la podía describir en una palabra y "Perfecta" era adecuada

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren que no deseo ser aguafiestas pero mama Molly dice que es hora de ir a desayunar-

Ambos entreabrieron los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana, que les había atrapado juntos y abrazados, viendo así una silueta difusa pero pelirroja sonriendo. Al atacarlos los recuerdos de la noche transcurrida ambos de golpe se levantaron de la cama deshaciendo así abrazos que ellos mismos formaron para la seguridad de la cercanía el uno del otro

-Buenos días Ginny- dijeron ambos, ron un poco después de Mione, la chica mencionada salió de la habitación con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro no sin antes decirle a su hermano –luego hablaremos, ron; recuerdas eso de "separadas"- dijo haciendo alusión a las camas

-Bu... buenos días Mione- aluzo ron con la cara igual de roja que su pelo, por el comentario de su hermanita y por la chica que le miraba con una sonrisa tan transparente como el agua misma

Hermaione solo atino a sonreír, por que ayer fue la primera en muchas noches que de verdad sintió que descansaba y no específicamente por su dormitar -¿Ron? Te he dicho que te sienta bien el rojo- y sonrió mas abiertamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación

Ron sonrió de igual manera, ya que el que ella le recordara eso, significaba que lo de anoche había sido igual de importante para ella como lo fue para el


End file.
